


She's A Pyro Burning

by iwasnthere622



Series: Wolves vs Berserkers [14]
Category: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Burns, Chemicals, Explosives, Fire, Gangs, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Traps, Trip wires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasnthere622/pseuds/iwasnthere622
Summary: This was the last stretch of ruins left -- on this side of town, at least, though they were working on that -- to map out and prepare. Kairi personally didn't understand why Barret was such a paranoid bastard but hey, she got to inventory and lay down new trip wires and traps because of it so she wasn't complaining.She had the whole town wired, flash bombs and pipe bombs and cherry bombs and smoke bombs and gas bombs and flares and sparks and whistlers and shrapnel... If the imaginary army Barret feared invaded, they'd at least have some warning, and maybe hurt a few in the process.





	She's A Pyro Burning

This was the last stretch of ruins left -- on this side of town, at least, though they were working on that -- to map out and prepare. Kairi personally didn't understand why Barret was such a paranoid bastard but hey, she got to inventory and lay down new trip wires and traps because of it so she wasn't complaining.

She had the whole town wired, flash bombs and pipe bombs and cherry bombs and smoke bombs and gas bombs and flares and sparks and whistlers and shrapnel... If the imaginary army Barret feared invaded, they'd at least have some warning, and maybe hurt a few in the process.

Of course, the fact that people actually lived here (Barret what the hell), meant that her traps had to be selective and she had to be very, very creative about what would trigger them.

She duct taped c4 tubing to the side of the ruins, eyeing the rubble.

No one could possible live here, right? This was clearly just rocks and dirt and probably a shit ton of spiders at this point, so who cares if it blew up. Definitely not her, especially if it blew up the spiders, though it would be gross to have the place litered with their dismembered hairy legs twitching all over the place... did that make it more or less creepy than live spiders crawling around?

Kairi saw something move out of the corner of her eye and jumped, whirling, can of accelerant in one hand and lighter in the other, ready to torch whoever it was... only to come face to face with a beady-eyed rat.

...Maybe the rats and the spiders had made a pact to share this place. She should use more c4.

She put her lighter and can away, taping another tube of c4 next to the first, so that if that one triggered, this one would blow, too. That much c4 would definitely send this chunk of rock airborne, and hopefully squish all the intruders -- imaginery army, spiders, and rats included -- with a big bang.

Burying the trip wire into the cracks along the ground, she was careful not to put too much pressure on them to set them off -- a rat or three scurrying over them would be okay, but a heavy combat boot could trigger it. The townspeople avoided the ruins unless they were dumb or suicidal, and honestly, in either case Kairi was probably doing the world a favor.

Satisfied with her work, she quickly jotted down the placement of the trigger and explosives before moving on. She had some grenades yet that she wanted to plant in strategic places for them to use in a pinch, and they could use the vents and underground tunnels to flood areas with smoke bombs if needed.

Kairi meandered around various trip lines and traps that thinned the closer to civilization -- if you could call it that -- she got, as she was hesitant to place dangerous ones here with all the regular people just doing their best to survive in this burnt out city.

She kept walking, turning to head to the other outskirts in their territory, updating the map she carried as she went -- flare launcher, check -- to get back to Tifa to compile at headquarters. She only passed one person, who seemed to be shoving chunks of rock into their long trenchcoat, who she avoided and hurried past.

Two hours later, she was dirter and lighter as she headed home for the day, all her supplies planted for now -- she was particiularly proud of the shrapnel bomb at the tunnel entrance/exit on the west end.

"I call the shower," she announced as she walked inside, ignoring Wakka puttering around the garage and heading straight through to the building, only pausing long enough to give Tifa her updated map -- "No, starbursts are flare launchers, the nails are the shrapnel bombs, and gas bombs are the skull" -- before striping down as soon as she entered her room, cleaning up and enjoying the hot water.

Feeling much better, she dried out her hair and pulled on her red jumpsuit to do some testing and mixing in her lab, heading back out to the garage and her designated DO NOT TOUCH corner. (Ax learned the hard way when he touched what he shouldn't have and lost his eyebrows.)

\--

"Stay back, just stay back!" Kairi yelled, patting at her jumpsuit and trying to put out the flames while also trying to stop the explosive liquid she'd dropped from spreading further without actually killing herself.

"You're ON FIRE!" Wakka yelled, literally running in circles because he didn't know what to do -- pat her down? Go get water?

"I noticed, thanks!" Kairi yelled, stressed and panicking herself, the heat starting to sear her flesh through the suit and she didn't know what else to do, quickly yanking the thing off and being left only in her underclothes, throwing it into a blazing heap away from the spilled liquid. "Put that out!" she ordered, focusing on her own potentially explosive mess, grabbing her emergency sandbag and ripping it open, covering herself and move importantly, the spill, letting it soak up the liquid. One crisis averted.

"What the hell is going on?!" Zack demanded, running in as Wakka ran out.

"Nothing, it's fine," Kairi answered from the floor. 

"You're naked and your clothes are on fire," Zack responded, blinking to make sure he was seeing this before pulling his shirt off to offer to her.

"Not naked," she answered, but she stood gingerly, favoring her left side where the fire had started on her jumpsuit, tugging the shirt on, thankful she was a head shorter than Zack, as that meant the material fell to her mid-thigh.

Wakka came running back with a bucket of water and just about everyone that was home, including Yuna, their medic. He tossed the water onto the flaming jumpsuit, the fire sparking and hissing as it was doused.

"Don't touch anything," Kairi repeated. "I need to clean this up."

"You need to sit down," Yuna chided gently, eyeing the angry red splotches on Kairi's arms and legs. "You're burned. Chemical?"

Kairi shook her head. "I don't think so... I mean, that's how it sparked, but I contained the spill," she waved at the sand, "and it didn't get me wet."

"You were ON FIRE!" Wakka yelled.

"I was not! I was just... fire-adjacent," Kairi responded.

Yuna sighed. "My room. Now."

"But--"

"Go, Kairi. I'll take care of this," Tifa said, nodding at the mess.

Kairi frowned but eventually nodded as the adrenaline was fading and pain taking its place. Tifa, at least, wouldn't mess with her stuff or make it any worse.

"Okay. Okay, just... scoop up the sand, we can lay it out somewhere. It absorbed everything, but with a fresh douse it'd reignite, we could mix it with gravel and--"

"Kairi," Yuna said firmly, hands on her hips.

Kairi sighed, silently following Yuna through the huddle and to the hallway, faintly hearing someone asking Zack why he was shirtless and sighing louder.

Yuna led Kairi to her room, ushering her inside and gently closing the door. "Sit, please," she said, moving to get her kit.

Kairi sat gingerly at the edge of Yuna's bed, letting their medic's soft fingers guide Zack's shirt over her head.

Yuna studied the burns steadily, face never flinching, reaching for her salve. "You're lucky, these won't scar."

"Good," Kairi said, wincing when Yuna started putting the salve on. 

"You'll need to avoid the lab for a bit while these heal, though," Yuna continued, spreading the salve with firm, fast fingers. 

Kairi winced again, not entirely from pain -- she could block that out, dull it down to an annoying buzz. "But--"

"No," Yuna said over her, voice hard. "You were on fire, Kairi, you need to recover before you do it again."

"I wasn't on fire, first of all. And secondly, you say it like that and make it sound like I do it on purpose!" Kairi complained, shifting so Yuna could reach all of her shoulderblade.

"Don't you?" Yuna teased with a small smile, moving down Kairi's arm to where the skin was still reddened but not as deeply, and no blisters had formed here -- good.

"No!" Kairi protested, standing at Yuna's tug so that the medic could get to her thigh and leg, flushing a bit at her kneeling and getting to work, suddenly self-conscious about her lack of real clothing.

"You're lucky you had the jumpsuit on," Yuna said, glancing up at Kairi. "Though Cid's claims it was fireproof weren't as true as we'd hoped."

Kairi chuckled a little, "Fire resistant, though. That counts."

"Mm, well it is definitely your lack of skin peeling off in bloody chunks," Yuna said cheerfully.

"Gross, Yuna," Kairi paled.

Yuna laughed, finishing up and standing. "You'll be okay; the skin is burned, but not that deeply. It'll blister and peel like a particularly annoying sunburn, and then you will be ready for the lab again."

Kairi rolled her eyes, but resolved herself to following the medic's orders -- Yuna could be scary when she wanted to be.

"Here," Yuna said, handing Kairi a small bottle of salve. "Before bed and when you wake, for three days," she instructed, moving to her small bathroom to wash her hands before turning to her closet.

She pulled out a red dress that was a bit big on her, handing it to their resident pyrotechnic. "This should fit, and be loose enough not to irritate your skin too badly. But you'll heal faster without any irritation at all."

"...Are you telling me to go nude for a few days?" Kairi asked as she accepted the dress and slipped it on.

Yuna shurgged with a grin. "There are worse things to be."

Kairi laughed, shaking her head. "I'll take it under consideration."

Yuna nodded. "Make sure you drink plenty of fluids, as you'll burn through them faster when healing."

"Will do," Kairi nodded.

Yuna hugged her gently. "Go relax."

Kairi hugged back, nodding and slipping out of the room to head to her own. So much for developing that new formula today. Maybe if she used their petroleum as the base instead of the chemical compound...


End file.
